Thє Wαy wє αяє Mαdє
by Kanon-shi
Summary: Ambos saben que Hinata es quien los ha arruinado a ambos, pero es un precio pequeño que pagan por estar hechos de ese modo. [Oиє-Shστ] [IταHιиαSαsυ] [AU].


**Dιşclαιмєя: αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

 **T** hє **W** αy **w** є **α** яє **M** αdє

•

•

•

 **—E** staba por poner la cafetera, ¿quieres una taza?

El piso está en silencio. Las vacaciones de fin de año terminan pronto dejando sólo la estela de las guirnaldas en las puertas y un ambiente coloreado en rojo y verde de envolturas deshechas días atrás. No hay nadie, excepto ellos tres. Excepto el frío y la incomodidad que la situación les brinda para ser tan de mañana. Los dedos de la muchacha de pie del otro lado de la encimera, están inquietos. Flotan por su ropa esquivando cualquier contacto que no sea el de su propio cuerpo. Se olvida un momento y posa la mano sobre el acabado de cerámica y la retira como si quemara, dejando una impresión húmeda que se evapora tan rápido como ahoga un suspiro.

Itachi Uchiha también suspira.

—Lo... lo mejor es que me vaya.

Hinata se ajusta la bufanda o al menos lo intenta, al quedarse con las manos rodeando el aire porque la bufanda yace enredada entre las piernas de Sasuke, que dormita en el sofá porque no les dejó llegar hasta el dormitorio. La situación es absurda. Itachi no sabe cómo sentirse, cómo actuar. Sabe que su semblante impasible ni su voz ayudan en situaciones como ésta, que de extrañas, no está seguro que esté despierto del todo. A pesar de que siente punzadas provocadas por los celos, tiene el corazón blando como una bola de algodón.

—Una taza de té, entonces. —sólo atina a encogerse de hombros y pedirle que se siente. No dice nada más, ensimismado en sacar el té gourmet que guardan al fondo de la alacena y un par de tacitas tradicionales con decoraciones en azul pálido, luego se dedica a observar que el agua hierva en la tetera.

La Hyūga no se sienta de inmediato. El mayor es consciente de su respiración, del olor a colonia mezclada con sudor y con algo ocre que no sabe si es nicotina o algo más que envicia su piel. La mancha de vino en su chaqueta arruina por completo el entramado a cuadros de la tela. Una prenda cara igual que los zapatos. Seguramente el vino derramado también era caro.

Itachi vuelve a suspirar aunque exhala con cuidado. A su tonto hermanito no le importan esas cosas. Y por la adoración con la que Hinata trata a Sasuke, está seguro que tampoco a ella le importan.

—Apuesto a que tienes las piernas cansadas de cargar con él —Itachi empuja la pequeña taza y vuelve a pedirle con un gesto, que se siente—. Conozco lo necio que se pone cuando se le sube el alcohol. Es casi igual a cuando está sobrio, pero aún mas caprichoso.

Hinata se ríe. Se ahoga un poco y salpica de té el cuello de su blusón. Itachi se permite pensar que es torpe. Y encantadora.

—Oh, no f-fue nada —Hinata niega con las manos tan frenéticamente que se olvida donde se encuentra—. Sasuke-kun siempre... está para mi.

El Uchiha mayor la mira. La joven se remueve en su asiento, avergonzada.

—Estoy seguro que sí. —Itachi sonríe y espera que no sea una sonrisa ladina o de lobo o de asesino porque no siente ganas de cometer un crimen, la verdad—. Quizas sea adusto pero siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos.

Tal vez es eso. Itachi es cordial y Hinata ve una puerta abierta al diálogo y no una ventana para arrojarse al abismo. Se endereza, le suda la frente, la boca le tiembla entre palabras que todavía está formulando. El mayor repasa sus rasgos de princesa asustada. Está perdido. Itachi, no Hinata. O los dos lo están, enredados como títeres que su dueño ha guardado en la misma caja.

—¿Usted sabía? —La vocecita de Hinata se confunde con el silbido del viento que pone a prueba la resistencia de la ventana principal— sa-sabía lo de nosotros desde el principio... Uchiha-san...

—Llámame solo Itachi.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Sasuke no es bueno ocultando sus sentimientos ante su hermano mayor.

Sasuke despierta siete horas después, con el olor de la comida que acaba de dejar el repartidor en la puerta. Itachi paga, Hinata acepta cordialmente su invitación, Sasuke da pasos cruzados, vestido tan solo con la camisa de la noche anterior, desabotonada. Se estremece de frío, da pequeños brincos, el pelo revuelto que cubre su cara, manoteando para que Hinata no lo sujete. Se tapa los oídos cuando Itachi lo llama y azota la puerta que bloquea hasta que, después de un rato, ambos chicos vuelven al comedor a poner los platos.

—E-es en verdad vanidoso.

—Como si no lo hubiésemos visto en peor estado.

Ambos se ríen, cómplices del capricho del destino.

Sasuke aparece después duchado y con los dientes cepillados. El pelo oscuro brillante de agua, la bata que no cubre la clavícula ni sus piernas al andar, blancas y lisas como las de una deidad a la que se le debe pleitesía. Itachi enfoca la mirada para encontrar a Hinata sonrojando y al borde del desmayo, como una niña que ha visto a la persona más hermosa del mundo.

—Creí que esto sería muy incómodo, pero estoy orgulloso de lo bien que llevan la situación.

Sasuke apoya el brazo en la mesa, recarga su cabeza y los ve, elevando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa casi burlona.

—No sabes nada, hermanito, no sabes nada.

Itachi despide a Hinata al atardecer pero no es la única vez que abre y cierra las puertas para ella.

Estar juntos se convierte en una rutina que esperan sin decirse nada para no delatarse. Suelen quedar los tres cuando la familia no está. Es complicado, y es pronto para que su madre haga preguntas incómodas. Ven la televisión, ponen una película que fue estrenada hace tiempo y ninguno tuvo oportunidad de ver. Piden pizza o hamburguesas (y rollos de canela para Hinata), hablan de trivialidades, de los últimos jaleos en el colegio, de la última vez que su hermanita Hanabi se lesionó un brazo en el torneo de kendo que se celebró el mes pasado y de lo sobreprotector que es su querido primo Neji cuando algo les sucede (y aún cuando no sucede). Itachi presta atención, le divierte su gesto adorable, le enternece el amor que llega a expresar hacia su familia con tan sólo nombrarlos. El amor que le tiene a Sasuke.

—¿L-los quieres mucho, verdad?

Itachi parpadea confuso cuando la Hyūga pregunta. Siente que conoce a la menor con todo lo que cuenta pero se olvida que él también habla sobre el primo Shisui y su incapacidad para estar callado, habla sobre lo talentoso que es Sasuke y el orgullo y cariño que le evoca, lo inocente e infantil que es Obito aunque sea un adulto. Habla pero no se da cuenta porque es como hablar con un amigo, como tener un confidente que es más como un ángel y no el explaye pasional de su hermano menor.

Sasuke le sonríe a menudo, los ojos oscuros que entrecierra para obsequiarle besos que resuenan en la quietud de la tarde.

En ocasiones se quedan en silencio, adormilados. Cansados de las agendas sin espacios, absortos por la luz artificial de la noche que se presenta tan rápido que no se han dado cuenta de las horas que llevan ahí. Itachi despierta la mitad de las veces con la barbilla de Hinata en su pecho respirando suavemente, mientras Sasuke, está de pie frente a la ventana con su eterno tomate en las manos.

A veces no pasa nada. Pero a veces sí.

Empieza Sasuke porque así se siente correcto. Porque Itachi necesita permiso para seguir y no sentir que se queda atrapado entre latidos que ahogan el suyo. Itachi se despereza, se estira sobre ellos, las pestañas que nublan su mirada pero no la picardía de su voluntad. Se mueve como gato perezoso hasta tirar de Hinata con sorpresiva agresividad y acomodarla en su regazo, los dedos entre su pelo tirando con suavidad hacia atrás. La besa lento, a conciencia. Hinata tiene la cara roja y no sabe qué hacer con sus manos así que Sasuke se las toma y las coloca tras su espalda. Le dice tranquila, aun cuando él mismo bulle por dentro, haciendo el esfuerzo de no intervenir, hasta que Hinata cede y sus manos trazan caminos sin que le guíe. Sin que se sienta intimidada por la presencia de Itachi. Sasuke entonces la gira y la besa, ambas manos en sus sienes, la respiración pesada, el ritmo apurado, el corazón que se les deshace a los tres al sentir las manos delicadas de Hinata aferrándose a ambos, cálidas como el sol de verano y temblorosas como las hojas de otoño, afectuosas como cada una de sus sonrisas, ahora escondidas entre el deseo y las ganas de pedir. Y Itachi hace lo que tiene que hacer para que haya equilibrio, así que sostiene a Hinata y se inclina hacia si cuello para besarlo con la boca abierta mientras el gimoteo de la Hyūga lo alientan a avanzar por camino no explorado y ella lo sujeta con la vehemencia de quien ha esperado lo suficiente.

Itachi suele estar sediento después.

Soporta la sequedad de la boca para no perturbar el sueño de los otros dos, pero no siempre se queda quieto, simplemente tiene la necesidad de incorporarse y mirarlos aunque falte iluminación, esperando que no amanezca y puedan seguir siendo tres en esa atípica relación. La Hyūga suele despertar antes que Sasuke. Arruga la cara y se viste de prisa, sabiendo que debe inventar excusas a Hiashi por su retraso, lo cual desafortunadamente no se le da muy bien.

Itachi bromea con ella.

—Si te corren de casa, te adoptamos.

—Ehm... realmente no lo creo imposible Itachi-san —rechista, los calentadores en la mano. Pasa por su lado como un vendaval y regresa del mismo modo, para besar a Itachi en la mejilla y darle una suave palmada en la otra—. Mas bien improbable.

Uchiha Itachi se ríe tan fuerte que Sasuke lo maldice, enterrado en las sábanas como está. Ambos saben que Hinata es quien los ha arruinado a ambos, pero es un precio pequeño que pagan por estar hechos de ese modo.

* * *

•

•

•

 **N/A:**

 **La idea inicial era escribir algo lindo y terminé haciéndolo perverso. No tengo remedio. Feh.**

 **Vuestra opinión o crítica constructiva, es bien recibida si es con respeto ;)**

 **Au revoir~**


End file.
